Bug
"Fly away little Bug. Fly away and see what you can see." - Caine, Hunger Description Bug is a 10-year-old boy from Coates Academy. He is a 3-bar with the ability to blend into his surroundings. He is given the nickname Bug when he placed hidden cameras in a classroom at parents evening and posted embarrassing clips on social media. He would also eat bugs as a dare. Bug is loyal to Caine because he doesn't want to get killed by him or Drake. He isn't much of a bully but he did every order Caine sent him on. He is depicted to be mischievous, quite disloyal, greedy, and dishonest. He would give up his friends if it came down to the wire, and has no respect for privacy. Appearances Gone He was used by Caine as a spy against Sam and the kids of Perdido Beach. Hunger He was still a spy for Caine. He would go to Perdido Beach a lot to give some useful information to Caine, but once the fishing business came, he went to Sam's side in return for fish. So then he decides to stay in Perdido Beach for a little while in the end of the book. Bug also had a major crush on Computer Jack, but it soon faded due to his realization that Jack and Brianna already shared romantic feelings towards each other. Lies Caine reluctantly accepts Bug back into his group. On his usual stalking mission in Perdido Beach, he discovered stories about an island that was enclosed in the FAYZ. He tells Caine, who decides to go to the island along with Bug, Diana, and Penny. Even though it took a really long time to get a boat and still get there, they still made it. Once they were there, Bug was being annoying, so Caine throws him off a cliff, but Bug still survives. Plague Bug spies on Diana while she is changing, because Penny already caught him and used her powers against him. Fear Bug is still on the island, having stayed while Caine, Diana, and Penny has left. After a long, long time, Taylor appears. She can sense Bug's presence, screams, and teleports away. Bug, realizing that he is stuck on his own in the home for as long as the FAYZ remains, begins a mongoose farm in the basement. Light Bug is mentioned in a small passing snippet by Connie Temple when she has the story. "He was," noted Nurse Temple, "to have been one of the many participants in "the interviews" and stated in his own one that Sam was a killer and that "He almost killed me Bug once."" Power Camouflage---- Bug has the ability to blend in to his surroundings appearing practically invisible. When Bug is using his powers, he is said to be almost like a ripple in wallpaper. Because of this, you can detect where he is if you focus hard enough. He has the ability of camouflage, the ability to blend into the background (including clothes). His skin and clothing can take on the coloration of his surroundings. He is still visible if you know where he is, but otherwise he is practically invisible. He cannot manage to cover objects larger than a food bar. According to Diana, Bug discovered his power when he was threatened by a bully named Frederico. Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Survivor Category:Male People Category:Moofs Category:Mutant people Category:Mutants Category:3-Bar Moofs